


Just a Little Touch of Heaven to Get Me Through

by lorilann



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt: watching over you</p></blockquote>





	Just a Little Touch of Heaven to Get Me Through

"You'll just feel a pinch."

Watching Victor's body shake from the erasing tugged at Topher's heart but he couldn't show that to anyone. This is just a part of the job. But that didn't stop Topher from running his fingers through Victor's hair, trying to bring even a small amount of relief to him. Topher pulled his hand back as if burned when big, brown eyes opened and stared right at him.

"Can I go now?"

"If you want." 

And if Topher sounded sad at the prospect, you were mistaken.

"Would you like to go for a swim?"

"Yes, that sounds nice."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: watching over you


End file.
